Fanfic Kyusung : Because of Drink! YAOI NC-21
by KyuSungDrabble
Summary: NoSummary! WarnInside! YAOI! NC-21! KYUSUNG! CRACKPAIR!


Pair : Kyusung

Rate : M

Author : Kyu_Y

DISCLAIMER : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR.

WARNING ! NC-21, YAOI, CRACK PAIR!

[Author PoV]

Yesung meneguk dengan penuh nafsu soju yang sekarang berada di genggaman tangannya itu, latihan hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah, sampai-sampai Ia tak memikirkan apa yang Ia minum saat itu, yang jelas Ia butuh minuman dingin untuk membuat dahaganya sedikit menghilang.

Greb~

dua untai tangan nampak melingkar di pinggang Yesung,d an hembusan nafas berbau mint terus terasa di telinganya, sepertinya Yesung tahu siapa yang ada di belakangnya sekarang, "Baby, aku juga mau…", Ujar si pemilik suara berat yang memeluk Yesung dari belakang itu.

Yesung tersenyum lalu membalik badannya, dilihatnya si pemilik surai coklat yang sekarang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menunjukkan tampang memelas pada Yesung, "ini…..", Yesung memberikan sebotol soju yang isinya tinggal seperempat itu pada Kyu Hyun- si surai coklat-

Kyu Hyun meneguk soju tadi dengan gerakan menggoda, di dongakkannya lehernya agak naik, dan beberapa lelehan soju nampak membasahi leher jenjangnya, membuat kesan sexy karena lelehan itu bercampur dengan keringatnya sehabis latihan tadi, "Ah~", lirihnya lega, namun terdengar seperti mendesah.

"Hah, kenapa makin panas….", Keluh Yesung sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kaosnya, padahal AC sudah menyala di ruangan itu, namun tetap saja badannya terasa gerah. Yesung tak tahan, di copotnya kaos hitam yang ia kenakan, membuatnya menjadi _topless_.

Kyu Hyun yang melihat tubuh setengah naked Uke-nya itu, hanya bisa meneguk liurnya dalam-dalam, "Baby…. kau ingin menggodaku, hemh?", Tanya Kyu Hyun dengan tatapan seduktifnya, membuat Yesung hanya bisa memincingkan matanya.

"Aish, aku kepanasan tahu….. Hah~", Yesung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada, sambil mengangkat leher jenjangnya ke atas, memberi akses untuk angin supaya menjalari lehernya. Kyu Hyun yang memang mudah tergoda dengan tubuh Yesung yang baginya sangat memabukkan itu, segera mendekati Yesung dan mengecupi leher Yesung dengan intens. menghisap-hisapnya, dan meninggalkan tanda kebiruan dileher putih mulus itu.

"Ah~ ah~ baby…. aku ke.. panasan…", Keluh Yesung sambil merem melek menahan gairahnya.

Kyu Hyun sebenarnya juga merasakan panas, entah mengapa setelah ia meneguk soju dingin tadi, rasa panas malah makin menjalari tubuhnya, "Baby…. kenapa kau sangat sexy….. Ah~ kau membuat adikku berdiri…..", ujarnya sambil menyentuh selangkangannya sendiri. terlihat jika dia benar-benar horny sekarang.

Ucapan Kyu Hyun itu mampu membuat adik yesung juga berdiri tegak, celana trainingnya agak sesak sekarang, Kyu Hyun mengambil langkah maju, dan segera melumat bibir kissable Yesung, melumatnya dengan pelan dan lama-lama menjadi lumatan nafsu, lidah yesung ditarik-tariknya dengan bibirnya, dan gigi-gigi yesung juga puas ia absen satu persatu.

"eungh~", Lenguh Yesung tertahan akibat service Kyu Hyun pada mulutnya itu, membuat adiknya yang ada di bawah sana makin membesar.

Kyu Hyun melucuti pakaiannya dengan cepat, hingga tak ada apapun yang menempel di tubuhnya sekarang, Yesung hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya saat junior extra big milik Kyu Hyun sudah mengacung tegak di bawah sana, "waeyo, baby?", tanya Kyu Hyun seduktif sambil mengapit tubuh yesung dengan tembok di belakangnya, membuat juniornya bergesekkan dengan junior yesung yang masih terbungkus celana training.

"Ah~", Lenguh Yesung nikmat sambil memejamkan matanya, Kyu Hyun mulai menciumi seluruh tubuh bagian atas yesung lagi, meniggalkan banyak kissmark disana, "Ah~ Kyuh~ Ah~", Desahan sexy terus keluar dari mulut yesung, membuat Kyu Hyun makin semangat untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Kyu Hyun semakin turun ke bawah, dijilatnya junior yesung dari balik celana trainingnya, "Ah~ lepashkan ituh…. eungh~", Pinta Yesung, kyu hyun hanya bisa memunculkan smirknya, dan melepas pelan training yesung, dan tentu saja celana dalam coklat yang dikenakan yesung, "Baby, kau sudah horny berat ternyata.. ck~", Ujar Kyu Hyun saat melihat cairan pre cum yang sudah membanjiri ujung adik kecil yesung.

"Kyuh~ Rawat adikku~", Lirihnya dengan agak mendesah.

"As your wish, honey~", Kyu Hyun mengulum junior yang ukurannya tak sebesar miliknya itu, dijilatnya junior yesung dengan penuh nafsu, sesekali dipelintir-pelintirnya batang yang sudah cukup mengeras itu.

"Eungh~", Hanya lenguhan dan desahan yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh mulut Yesung, tak tahan akan perlakuan Kyu Hyun terhadap adiknya, tangannya mencengkeram kuat rambut Kyu Hyun, berharap Kyu Hyun makin memasukkan lebih dalam adiknya itu ke dalam mulutnya, "Kulum terus, kyuh… Aku mau ke…. Lu…. Arh…. Ahh~", Dan keluarlah sudah hasrat Yesung, sangat banyak yang Ia keluarkan.

"Baby, kau sexy~", Puji Kyu Hyun melihat wajah Yesung yang merem melek merasakan kenikmatan yang melanda dirinya, "langsung saja, ok? Aku tidak tahan~", Lirih Kyu Hyun di telinga Yesung.

Dan tangan Kyu Hyun mulai bekerja lagi, mulai dari nipple hingga hole sempit yesung yang sudah berkedut sedari tadi, jari-jari tangannya perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam hole itu, mencoba melebarkannya, "Ah, Kyu… disana… yah… yah….", Desah Yesung keenakkan saat 3 jari Kyu Hyun mengoyak lubang rectum nya.

Tangan kiri Kyu Hyun memegang juniornya yang sudah membesar, dan mengarahkannya ke hole yesung, "Tahan baby….", Ujarnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, "ouh… sempith…"

Yesung mencengkeram apapun yang ada di sisi nya sekarang, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari hole nya, tapi lama-kelamaan rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi hangat, "gerakan, Kyu…. Ppali~", Perintahnya saat sudah merasa nyaman dengan hole nya.

Kyu Hyun mulai bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, namun karena nafsunya yang memang sangat besar, gerakan itu berubah menjadi liar, "Ah… ah… ah… ", Desah Yesung yang benar-benar dibuat gila oleh sodokan junior Kyu Hyun.

"Baby, kau sexy….", Puji Kyu Hyun yang melihat keringat yang mengalir di leher jenjang yesung, tak lupa kepala yesung yang menengadah ke atas dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, ah~ Sexy dan manis bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku ingin keluar, Kyu…."

"Bersama-sama, Baby…."

Lenguhan keras mengakhiri pergumulan Kyu Hyun dan Yesung itu, ah… Sebenarnya tidak berakhir, hanya beristirahat untuk sebentar, "Keluarkan junior mu, Kyu….", Perintah Yesung yang sudah bisa menormalkan nafasnya.

"Andwae, aku mau lagi….", Ujar Kyu Hyun sambil menunjukan aegyo gagalnya.

"Shireo…."

Kyu Hyun tak mengindahkan penolakan dari Yesung, dengan tanpa ijin digerakannya lagi junior yang amsih bersarang dalam hole ketat Yesung itu, "Ah… kyu… ah…", Dan desahan mulai bersahutan lagi di dalam ruangan itu, tak ada yang tahu kapan mereka akan berhenti, mungkin jika Kyu Hyun sudah lelah… Hahaha…. Hanya doakan saja supaya Yesung bisa berjalan esok pagi.

-The End-


End file.
